Treadmills refer to exercise machines called running machines, and are widely used for homes or sports centers since they have an exercise effect of walking or running on a rotating belt as an endless track in narrow spaces.
Treadmills are increasingly used from day to day since they may be used indoors at a suitable temperature even in winter for the walking or running exercises, and their running speed may be adjusted properly.
In general, a user uses a treadmill to do walking or running exercise. In this case, the user can do the walking or running exercise while adjusting the walking or running speed, depending on the user's tastes.
However, the conventional treadmills have problems in that it is difficult for a user to see his own looks taking exercise in real time, and thus to feel boring during exercise, which render it more difficult to check the user's own physical status or conditions.
Also, the conventional treadmills have problems in that users see things from a distance or look at minors or on dashboards in order to avoid feel boring during exercise, but these behaviors do not entirely aid in giving the motivation and enthusiasm for the exercise due to the spatial and time limits. That is, the conventional treadmills have problems in that it is impossible to expect the maximum effects on exercise which the users can satisfy since they do not satisfactorily support the users' physical rhythm managements and exercise circumstances.